The proposal covers the collection of high resolution native and heavy atom cluster data for RNA-Polymerase II from yeast. RNA-Polymerase II is responsible for the transcription from DNA to RNA of virtually all of the proteins in eukaryotes. There are now a number of co-crystals, with RNA, DNA, RNA+DNA, amanitin (an inhibitor) and promising heavy atom cluster compounds.